


In The End (We Are More Than Stardust)

by desertredwolf



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Movie Reference, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertredwolf/pseuds/desertredwolf
Summary: Carina contemplates what the future holds, after helping save the sea. SPOILERS for "Dead Men Tell No Tales"...seriously! Poem.





	In The End (We Are More Than Stardust)

 Dawn broke and  
waves lapped on the shore,  
gentle and reassuring.

Soft hands carefully caressed  
a well-worn journal,  
proof that everything she had —  
even for only one singular shining moment —  
had been real and true.

And perhaps could be again.

The Dead no longer claimed the sea  
or had a hold on her heart.  
The ghosts of the past had faded like mist  
in the rising light of the day.

But as she watched her future  
blossom with promise before her eyes,  
she had to wonder  
if she had lied before.

That she perhaps she actually lived for trouble.

A pirate's life, well, that  
may not be the path for her,  
but it was important to remember:

A captain's daughter  
had a reputation to uphold.

The stars would tell their own tales.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. All rights go to respective owners.


End file.
